The Dread
The Dread were armoured-and-cloaked warriors assigned to serve Orupia's Royal Family. Volunteers from the Royal Orupian Military would undergo intense training until deemed worthy of becoming part of the Dread. Once accepted, the volunteers would undergo damning medical changes and injected with chemicals that suppressed their higher brain functions, causing them to become completely subservient. For the duration of their natural existence, the Dread were slaves to their assigned Royal and carried out their master's bidding without question. They accompanied the Royals everywhere, typically acting as bodyguards. Following their decision to never again use the Dark Arts of the Syth, the Dread slowly faded from existence and became nothing more than legends and rhymes told to children at bed time and around the camp fire. Generations later, Orupain Princess Isa Valois would begin trying to form her own Dread. Kidnapping unsuspecting Draksin across Cerafe she would take them to a hidden lair where she would submit them to torture and gruesome experiments in order to create these giant beings. Though she killed nearly a hundred Draksin in her quest to unlock the Dread, she eventually manipulated six beings into her new vision of the Dread. Princess Kileo Dimoh and Draksyth Lord Rhyley Stargazer would later find the Dread when they began their investigation into the missing Draksin at the caves that became known as Almousiqi. The Dread without Princess Isa nearby however were completely docile, appearing as if asleep though their bright eyes were awake. It was after some considerable time studying the entities that Stargazer and Gaven Sel would make the startling discovery of their creation and existence. After much thought Princess Kileo decided to use Isa's monstrous weapons against her, and with Stargazer and Sel's aid made the beings subservient to Dimoh instead. The beings were then used in the Battle of Pareen, and were so overwhelming that no combatant was able to stop them. When Princess Isa tried to command them to follow her, the Dread remained silent, making the Valois woman realise just how dire her situation was. Following the end of the Orupian Civil War, the Dread remained hidden within one of the wings of Pareen Palace, where they are kept safe, comfortable and restricted until their fate is determined by Princess Kileo. Appearance The Dread usually appear approximately seven feet tall, this is achieved with various cyborg attachments grafted to the arms and legs of the being that has undergone the process of becoming the Dread. Depending on their skin colour, the tone will almost be as dark as black, in the past both Orupian and Draksin volunteered to become the dread, and their skin would be dark red or blue as a result. When Princess Isa forced the dread changes on dozens of Draksin, their skin was the darkest of blues. Their body would also be littered with black Syth Magic inscriptions, tattooed or cut into their body leaving terrible scarring. During this process, the Dread would have all genitalia, hair and their tongues removed, their mouths sewed shut and their ears severed, though they were able to listen they would never talk. When a Dread has passed through the entirety of the creation process, their eyes would glow blue before they were ready to be imbued to their master's will. They would wear heavy armour and dark cloaks, which would disguise most of their features, though their threatening eyes would be seen. They would carry giant bladed weapons during the time of the Royal Orupian Military. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations